


Sin

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaWeek2020 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Religious, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Christian Character, Christianity, Clexa Week 2020, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Minor Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Preacher's Kid, Priests, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Discussion, Shy Lexa (The 100), Teenage Rebellion, jake griffin is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Being gay is a sin. Lexa knows that, thanks to her father. So why does Clarke make her want to sin? (Two-shot)#ClexaWeek2020Day1 #ForbiddenLove
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: ClexaWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651840
Comments: 38
Kudos: 195
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you can figure out what this fic is going to be about, but I'll put a bit of a warning here too. There's a lot of homophobia, as is common in small towns, especially when the preacher preaches about how much of a sin it is.  
> Please let me know if I should tag anything else that I might have missed!!

“... It talks about the things that keep people from entering the Kingdom of God. It talks about all kinds of immoral behavior. Right in the mists of that passage, right in the middle of it, it says; Those who are Homosexual. That’s not ambiguous. Let me be perfectly clear. You  _ cannot  _ abide by the gospel and be okay with homosexuality. You  **cannot** have faith in God and be okay with homosexuality. You  **_cannot_ ** call yourself a Christian and be okay with homosexuality...”

Lexa bites her lip as she looks out into the crowd, scanning the large church. Dressed in their Sunday best, it’s hard to recognize everybody. Even the man who arrived drunk five hours before the service has been washed and cleaned, slouching against the pew in front of him. 

Lexa grins when she finds who she’s looking for. Her long blonde locks have been curled, then pulled back. Half flowing down her back, with two parts framing her face. Blue eyes shine brighter than the summer sky, only rivaled by the small grin she flashes her admirer. 

“Alexandria,” Titus hisses, bringing his daughter out of her inner thoughts. 

She flushes, having forgotten to listen and provide the much important melody and drama of the piano. Her long fingers quickly flow across the keys, providing the buildup as her father talks of the internal damnation those who are homosexual will face. 

Green eyes stray back to blue, fingers absentmindedly playing as she gets lost in the blue.

* * *

“Hey,” Clarke greets, offering a blinding smile to the preacher’s daughter.

“Good afternoon, Clarke,” Lexa greets, offering her hand in a stiff handshake, just like her father.

“Mr. Woods, sir? Could I steal Lexa?” Clarke questions the man, “Maybe for the night?”

“Have you finished your studies, Alexandria?” He questions his daughter.

“She’s going to help me with my math tonight. Even if she isn’t done we’ll have plenty of time to finish it,” Clarke all but begs.

“I suppose you can,” Titus says with a sigh.

Lexa grins, “Thank you, father.”

“Do not be late for class tomorrow,” he orders, dismissing them with a twist of his hand, going back to talking to the lingering guests.

“Hey kiddo, you coming home with us?” Jake questions as the two girls come walking towards their car.

“If that’s acceptable for you, Mr. Griffin,” Lexa says politely.

Jake lets out a belly laugh, earning the attention of a few people standing around as he pulls the young girl into a loose hug, playfully ruining her hair.

“That’s for calling me Mister!” he grins as he tickles her sides, reducing her to a giggling mess.

“Klark! Help!” Lexa begs between giggles, attempting to wiggle out of the older man’s hold.

“Jacob! Leave the poor girl alone,” Abby says, pulling him away from the girl and sending a glare to the laughing blonde who was merely watching. 

“Awh, come on Abs, just a bit of fun,” he protests, turning towards his wife.

“No,” she orders, holding up her hands as she takes in the playful glimmer in his blue eyes, “Don’t,” she warns.

“Get her!” Jake orders, surprising Abby as Clarke joins in, pulling her arms back as he attacks, sending Abby into her own fit of giggles.

Lexa watches the small family with a smile, love radiation off of them, warming her heart.

“Lexa! Help me!” Abby cries, drawing Lexa back into the action, easily grabbing Clarke and tickling her ribs, causing her to let go of the older woman, who in turn attacks her husband. 

* * *

“I think he likes me,” Clarke confesses, biting the end of her pencil.

Lexa’s brows furrow, “Of course he likes you. What is there not to like?”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “I mean like, as in  _ like-like _ , idiot.”

Lexa flushes, “Oh,” she bites her bottom lip, looking back down at the textbook between them.

“Do you  _ like-like _ him?” she questions softly, heart pounding in her chest.

Blue eyes snap to green, suddenly they aren’t so far away. Blue eyes trail down to plump lips, the question forgotten as she gets lost.

Blue eyes close as those lips connect with hers. People talk of fireworks, but it’s nothing like that. There is no explosion or great blinding light. It’s soft, like the fur of a freshly bathed puppy, or the inner lining of Clarke’s favorite jacket, or the feeling of entering the house after school and smelling freshly baked cookies. 

Clarke leans into the kiss, ignoring the textbook as she climbs into Lexa’s lap. Her hands easily find their way to the sides of Lexa’s face, holding her in place as Lexa’s hands find their way to her hips, pulling her closer. Clarke licks Lexa’s bottom lip, needing to know if it really is that soft, and is rewarded with the knowledge that  _ it is _ . 

Clarke pulls back slightly, panting as she opens her eyes, looking down at the face between her hands. Green eyes open, taking in the clear blue sky of Clarke’s. 

“Clarke,” Lexa sighs, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

“I  _ like  _ you,” Clarke whispers, her thumb brushing across Lexa’s barely-there freckles.

Green eyes pop open again, Clarke can feel Lexa’s pulse racing under her hand still cupping Lexa’s neck.

“We’ll go to hell Clarke. Eternal damnation. This is sin,” Lexa says, shaking her head.

“Does it feel wrong to you?” Clarke questions softly, one hand running through brown locks, “It feels right to me.”

Green eyes slam shut as Lexa shakes her head, pushing Clarke out of her lap.

“No. This is the devil tempting us. We… I…” Lexa mumbles, still shaking her head.

“Hey, it’s okay. We didn’t do anything,” Clarke whispers, reaching out to soothe the other girl. 

Lexa recoils from her touch as if she’d been burned, causing Clarke to flinch herself. 

“We have to ask forgiveness,” Lexa says, dropping off the bed to her knees, hands clenched together as she mumbles to God. 

“You really believe in all that?” Clarke questions softly.

“I have to,” Lexa answers quickly, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

“Where are you going?” 

“Home. I can’t stay here,” Lexa says, pulling it on.

“No, come on. We can pretend it didn’t happen. It’ll be alright, I promise,” Clarke pleads, “At least let my dad take you home.”

Lexa shakes her head, avoiding blue eyes as she opens the window.

“Lexa!” Clarke yells as Lexa gracefully jumps out the window, sticking the landing perfectly. 

Clarke watches as Lexa slowly makes her way down the street, towards the church. 

Lexa doesn’t look back.

* * *

“Where’s Lexa?” Clarke questions a week later at church before the service. 

Cold blue eyes take in the blonde before him.

“I believe my daughter asked you a question,” Jake says, resting a hand on his daughter’s shoulder, looking at the smaller man.

Titus looks at the man before him, giving him a tiny nod before answering, “I suggest we discuss this matter without your daughter first.”

Jake pales at the cold tone but nods, allowing Titus to lead him into the back room, a squeeze to Clarke’s shoulder telling her to stay put.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where’s Lexa?” Clarke questions yet again as they pull into their driveway, having only been told they’d talk at home.

Abby sighs, “Let’s go in the house, dear.”

“No! Tell me what happened to Lexa! She didn’t die, did she? Did he… Did he kill her?” Clarke questions, voice breaking at the thought.

“No baby, nothing like that,” Jake quickly soothes, turning in his seat to look at his daughter.

“Then where is she?” Clarke begs, a single tear running down her face.

Jake sighs, biting his bottom lip as he tries to find the correct words.

“Lexa… She…” Abby starts, sighing again.

“Her dad sent her away. To a  **_camp,”_ ** Jake spits, anger creeping into his tone.

“A camp?” Clarke questions, confused, “Why would she go camping?”

“It’s a religious camp, Clarke,” Abby explains, “To help her.”

Clarke gasps, “No?”

Jake sighs, confirming her worst fear. 

“We gotta go and get her!”

“Now Clarke, she was sent there by her father. He only wants the best. To save his daughter from the fires of hell,” Abby says, “Such a realization-”

“Shut up! It’s just a stupid book! God isn’t even fucking real!” Clarke yells, rushing out of the car and up to her room. 

“Do you really think those camps are a good idea?” Jake questions, looking at his wife.

Abby sighs, “Homosexuality is a sin, Jake. Like Titus said-”

“Abby, why do you think Lexa suddenly left our house and then was sent away?” Jake questions.

“She must have tried to pressure Clarke into doing something, all homosexuals are-”

“Do not finish that sentence, love,” Jake warns, storming out of the car.

“What are you getting at Jacob?” Abby questions, following on his heels.

“Do you really think that skinny knobby little girl tried to force our loud-mouthed daughter into anything? Do you think Clarke would’ve stayed silent if something like that happened?”

“You know something,” Abby accuses.

“Our daughter is gay too Abby, and we are  **not** sending her to any  _ camps  _ for it.”

* * *

_***** 8 years later ***** _

“I’m sorry for your loss,” the gas station clerk tells Clarke as she pays for her gas.

“Thank you,” Clarke nods, not bothering to question how he knows, or how he knows who she is.

“I’m sure Alexandria will provide a wonderful service,” he says.

“Alexandria? She’s back?” Clarke questions.

Lexa never came back after that night, gone until Clarke herself left after graduation.

“She came back when Titus got sick. She kinda took over after he passed. Jake and she were very close, I’m surprised you don’t know.”

Clarke chuckles, “It seems it’s easier when you live around the corner,” she jokes.

“Or work at the only gas station in town,” he jokes back, earning a small laugh before she departs, on her way to her childhood home.

“Clarke!”

Clarke rushes to the smaller woman, falling into her arms just like she did when she was little. The tears start falling, and neither know when they’ll stop. In the middle of their front yard they stand and grieve.

* * *

Clarke watches in awe as Lexa stands before her, commanding respect and guidance unlike anybody she’s ever seen before. Listens to Lexa’s stories about her father, how he opened her back up. She watches as Lexa hands off the microphone to her mother. Listens as her mother talks of Jake’s love, how he taught her to accept those who she didn’t before. 

_ Thanks for outing me, Ma. _

Soon enough, the microphone is handed to her. Looking out at the crowd of people, all there to say their goodbyes to the very man who raised her. She talks of the night she lost Lexa for good after she found out Lexa was at a camp. How he came in and held his little girl, never asking or pushing her to say anything, instead just being there.

When she’s done she hands the microphone to Lexa, their fingers brushing as Clarke tries to talk to her through her eyes, but green avoid them instead.

* * *

“Lexa,” Clarke says, finally finding the brunette sitting at the piano.

“Clarke, how are you?” Lexa questions, turning to look at the blonde.

Clarke pulls the other woman into a hug, surprising both of them. Even more surprising, Lexa sinks into it. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Lexa whispers, a hand running through blonde hair as Clarke realizes she’s crying. 

“I missed you so much Lexa,” Clarke admits, pulling away to look at the other girl.

“I missed you too,” Lexa mumbles, looking down, avoiding eye contact.

“Why… Why didn’t you ever reach out? We were so close,” Clarke questions softly, her hand finding Lexa’s, playing with it.

“I… I wasn’t me for a long time after the… After. I was only concerned with God and didn’t care about anything or anybody else. Your father though,” Lexa grins, thinking of the man, “He didn’t let me keep that up.”

“He was always the best at getting you to smile,” Clarke muses, looking at plump lips.

“Then I just felt it was too much. To hope you’d still feel the same way,” Lexa admits, looking at Clarke, gasping when she finds blue eyes trained on her lips.

“I do,” Clarke whispers, surging forward and connecting their lips.

* * *

“I do,” Lexa grins, sliding the ring onto Clarke’s finger before looking up into blue eyes.

“You may now kiss your bride!”

Lexa smiles as she kisses her wife.

* * *

“Mommy, this is boring!” the four-year-old blond complains, his feet dangling off the pew.

“Mama’s going to talk and play piano, baby,” Clarke soothes, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

“Can I play too?” he questions.

“After she’s done talking, I promise.”

Lexa grins, watching her wife and son in the front pew as she takes one last look at her book. Easily, she walks to her now well-worn seat at the piano.

“I do not speak much of my father, many of you remember him as the man of God he made himself out to be. However, the path he took was not without his own sin. He preached hate at his services, spreading the hate of those who sin, instead of the love. God loves all his children. Jesus died for our sins, he made us holy enough to reach the Kingdom of God. I could stand here and debate if being gay in itself if a sin if that’s even said in the bible or not, but that is not what I want to do.”

Lexa takes a deep breath, glancing again at her wife.

“No life is without sin. From working on Sundays, to wearing socks, to wearing gold, to cursing, to simply complaining. It is said, let him who is without sin cast the first stone. The only one without sin is Jesus Christ himself, and he has never cast a single stone. Let us, instead of pointing out another’s sins, simply thank Jesus Christ for saving us from our own. Amen.”

“Amen,” the whole town seems to utter in unison.

* * *

“You did wonderful baby,” Clarke whispers, arms wrapping around the brunette from behind, easily pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Not while I’m in the robes, Klark,” Lexa laughs, but sinks further into her hold.

“What? You afraid of a little sin?” Clarke taunts.

Lexa laughs, turning around and kissing her wife.

“Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Highly inspired by Son of a Preacher Man, cover by Tom Goss. 100% recommend checking it out)  
> 


End file.
